Chemotherapy is presently used to either control or eradicate cancer in combination with surgical procedures. The clinical effects may be beneficial in one sense, yet deleterious for the healing of bone grafts which are used to replace those segments which were removed in the cancer operation. To determine whether chemotherapy affects bone graft repair and incorporation, this investigation extends a quantitative experimental model designed to analyze the biologic and physical aspects of repair in canine, segmental, fibular, cortical bone transplants. Adriamycin and Methotrexate will be used in this experimental investigation to determine the effects on physiologic remodeling and bone graft incorporation. The transplant repair processes will be quantitated by continuous tetracycline labeling, microradiography, radiography, and torsional loading to failure.